Nevaeh
by TheShadowNinjaGirl
Summary: They all thought that Shao Khan was the biggest threat to Earthrealm, however he's not. There's something more evil, more sinister and it seems no one can stop HIM... But what would you say if a small cheerful young woman was the savior from HIM? Come along and see the adventures the poor saviour has to go through with realms, magic, ninjas, sorcerers, and warriors. poor saviour..
1. Chapter 1 New Hope

**Okay guys this is my first story I am so sorry if you see any mistakes or my horrible grammar in there but please bear with me m'kay? and I promise the story will get better I hope**

There's a beautiful realm named Nevaeh and there is a powerful being named GOD he also created other realms too and created its own gods, but when created Nevaeh, he created a kingdom below him where all humans and animals live in harmony. Up in the clouds where GOD rests, has warriors named the Bright ones.

The Bright ones are beautiful angels, they have light flawless skin, gorgeous hair, beautiful light yellow white wings and halos rested upon their heads, and they obey GOD no matter what his orders are.

GOD asked them to do one thing and it was their majority goal and that is to protect the innocent souls of the people who live down at the kingdom, to watch over them. So the bright ones would fly down and they all transform into a white pigeon and fly all around the realm to watch over the humans and even the Animals.

GOD also created two other beings, a very gorgeous woman with colors of the earth and thus she was called Mother Nature, and the other was a man, he's dressed in a grey robe and he is known for being the Reaper and his job is to take the souls for judgement.

This went on for a few decades until a very jealous angel changed all that.

GOD had two very loyal warriors, one was a woman named Angela and the other named Javier. These two angels are GOD's most trusted and strongest warriors out of all the bright ones, but as the years and decades went by, Javier started to get very jealous of GOD knowing that he had power that he could not have, but that's all going to change.

Javier started to disobey GOD and began doing things his way but he was stopped by GOD, but GOD asked him why, and what did he want, he only wanted to see his angels happy. Javier only said that he wanted the same power as GOD had, he wanted his own kingdom.

GOD only sighed and promised him to make his wish true, but GOD know that his ways are wrong and bad so he send Javier down to the core of the realm to the fire pits of now known as Hell. Javier's halo disappeared and red horns raged out from his head, his once flawless light skin now turned into a roughly red, his yellow white wings shattered and pitch black demonic bat wings stretched out, his clear blue eyes, turned into a dark crimson red, fangs appeared in his demonic grin, and hands turning into claws.

Javier laughed at his new appearance and powers. He was no longer Javier… He was now named Lucifer.

Lucifer would make them suffer, everyone in this realm, he would take over everything that GOD had created, every realm GOD has created would be his, and he would be dammed if those angels get in his way, no. He was not going to allow it he has had enough of being under GOD he was going to be the one above HIM.

But to start, he would make his own minions The Dark Ones demonic creatures from hell that would obey his every command, the day he decided to take over Nevaeh he sent his Dark Ones, he knew it wouldn't be long until the Bright Ones would fight back, then it would be his opportunity to take down GOD.

Lucifer demanded war to GOD, but GOD declined the challenge but instead made an offer, that GOD and his Bright Ones would back off and so would Lucifer and GOD himself, they would not interfere so the humans themselves would decide what fate they would go towards on their judgement day. Lucifer didn't want to agree but had no choice he still wasn't strong enough to take him on, in years Lucifer will come up with a plan to get what he wants.

Years, decades, generations, centuries, had passed by and Lucifer seemed to have everything in plan he had to act it out now.

That's when Lucifer created the antichrist child, by impregnated an innocent woman and his child would be the key for war and this time GOD will not stop him no more agreements Nevaeh was his now and once he was done with that he'll go for all the realms that GOD has created so in time he had a GOD to eliminate.

GOD knew what would happen as the war had started, the Bright Ones would fight with all their might however… they weren't enough, everyone was dying, this once beautiful realm was dying and soon it would be a hellish realm, but GOD had a plan and he was willing to take the risk but he had to act now before Lucifer and the antichrist child would come to challenge him.

GOD summoned his mort trustworthy and strongest warrior, Angela. He gave her a small light ball glowing and told her that it was part of his soul and her mission was to transport herself to a realm named Earth that was similar to this realm and to find a pregnant lady, the lady must be kind, pure, and knows from right to wrong.

Angela agreed to take on this mission but before she left GOD said,

"Find her, when she's with her life mate on the day of their love, give that soul to that woman's baby, because that baby will be the savior of not just this realm, but all the realms now go". And with that Angela traveled to Earth.

Upon her arrival it was similar to her home realm but its people are different, as she traveled she was in Canada and she found a woman named Grace with her newly wed husband James. Angela followed the couple. She learnt that the woman was very loving, caring and knew from right and wrong the same goes with her new husband it was perfect.

On the Night of their honeymoon, Angela transferred the soul onto the baby that was going to form in Graces tummy, Angela smiled but she had to go back.

When she returned to Nevaeh, GOD was nowhere to be found even if she called out to him, all the humans were dying and so were the Bright Ones, a tear escaped her eye, her once beautiful realm was now conquered by the demonic king of Hell and soon he will do the same to the other realms, so Angela brought out her sword and ran out and jumped out and spread her big white majestic wings out to fight out the Dark Ones, Angela still had hope, she knew GOD's plan will work, the savoir will save them all.

**So yea I know that was bad.. but like I said it'll get better! I hope... well thanks for taking the time to read this. **


	2. Grace

-Earth-

The Elder Gods sensed a strong force somewhere in Earth, they asked Raiden to investigate. So Raiden went over to see what it was, he only saw a man and woman in their little house smiling and all excited about the life that is formed in that woman's tummy,

_A pregnant woman and her husband? There's nothing here that looks like there's_ anything_ unusual here _Raiden thought then put his attention to the pregnant woman. _I shall investigate more tonight. _And with that Raiden disappeared.

At night as the married couple was asleep, Raiden teleported himself in the house and made his way to the couple's bedroom, he turned his attention at the pregnant lady and softly touched her belly, she was 2 months with the baby and the baby is what the Elder Gods have sensed._ Could this be it? I can feel a strong power within this baby, but this power… It's more powerful than what I have ever felt and it's powerful than the Elder Gods themselves… _Raiden thought and he immediately left to go consult the Elder Gods.

"This Lady is pregnant and her baby has a very powerful soul within it, and its powerful than I or you Elder Gods" Raiden explained.

The Elder Gods didn't respond right away or make any type of movement, it started to worry Raiden.

"Nevaeh" They all said in unison.

"Nevaeh? " Raiden asked.

"Nevaeh is a very far away realm, known by few but it is the most peaceful realm there is , there is a being named GOD and he is a very powerful being, since he was the one who created us. But it looks like something must have happened for GOD to send a piece of his own soul to that infant" They explained

"But, what could this mean?" Raiden asked, not liking where this is going, that something happened that could be a great threat to all.

"This baby, seems to be the only hope for Nevaeh and possibly every Realm there is, there seems to be a greater threat coming along, but as long as the infant grows up healthy and knows her destiny then there is hope"

"It'll be a female..." Raiden said

"Yes, so Raiden make sure there are no threats coming to the mother and child, we trust you with this Raiden" They all said disappeared.

Raiden decided that he would visit each week of every month, he couldn't just abandon his duty as the protector of Earhrealm, and so that's what he'll do but no matter what happens he'll always be alerted if the mother and child are in danger.

_**Month 3 August **_

The woman and her husband were doing well, James is doing well at a company he works at so he's been really busy and he's hardly home except for the evenings and weekends, but Grace understands. Raiden knows he couldn't have any interaction with any of them, since all he had to do is keep an eye on what's going on around them and making sure no harm comes along the mother and baby, but he couldn't help but feel a little bad that the poor woman was lonely without her husband, but she was still pretty happy with her baby in her tummy, and Raiden could noticed by the way the mother sings to her baby as she cooks or clean around the house and even reads to her baby when she's done all her house work. Raiden couldn't help but smile at the mother's affections for her soon to be baby.

_**Month 4 September**_

It was now autumn, James took the weekend off to spend more time with his wife, both the soon to be parents were taking parent classes so they know what to do in situations when the baby is born, and they did activities that would help when they have the child. Raiden chuckled as he saw James attempt on changing the diaper on the baby doll, Graced smiled at him and helped him, Raiden's worries were going at ease about the way the baby's parent's but he still couldn't shake off the worry he had over the child's destiny.

_**Month 5 October **_

Grace's belly was now showing more and James would be very protective over his wife and his soon to be baby, he would not let her cook or clean, he would try to do it all for her, but Grace always insisted that it was fine but James still wouldn't let her. But it was that time of that month when everybody would dress up for candy, Grace was dressed up as a princess and James decided to dress up as a ninja, but due to Raiden's experience's with fighting against ninjas, James would definitely would not fit in, with that costume. James took Grace out for Candy due to her hunger and she's been aching for some sweets, but when they were done they couldn't help but talk about what they're going to dress their baby for her or his first Halloween (They don't know what the gender is yet) James suggested a Fairy or a Lion, and Grace suggested a bunny or an Angel, it was one that Raiden also had in mind.

_**Month 6 November **_

The weather was starting to get more and chillier, so James would bring a lot of blankets, and sweaters for Grace worrying that she'll get cold, but it only made Grace happy and she told him that she's the one who's worried if he's cold and maybe catches one too. Raiden remembered that in 3 more months left until the child is born, his worries were building up again, but he swore to protect the child from any threats and he was sure he would not allow any being to invade Earth Realm.

_**Month 7 December**_

Raiden watched the family celebrate Christmas, friends and family were all gathered around, talking, laughing, everyone was having a good time it was very lively around the small house. Raiden noticed on a woman who was looking at Grace with a cold expression on her face, everyone made a toast for James's and Grace's baby that will be born soon, as they all clicked their drinks, the woman who was looking at Grace left, Raiden wasn't exactly what her problem was but he dismissed it as he continued watching the party going. When the party ended James gave Grace a small gift, when she opened it she smiled and hugged her husband, the present? It was a heart shaped key necklace that meant that they now know that their baby is going to be a female.

_**Month 8 January**_

When Raiden went to check up on the family it was James's birthday, even though James always insisted that Grace shouldn't have a party made for him because he didn't want her to stress herself out with it and because it felt it wasn't very necessary, but still Grace still made a party for him although it wasn't much so once again the small house was packed with the family celebrating James's birthday and again congratulating on their baby. Raiden once again saw the same woman, who looked at Grace with that cold expression on her face, and she had that same expression again, she looked really grim too but there was something very similar to this woman that Raiden couldn't quite put his finger on it, Raiden's thoughts stopped when he noticed that she left again but this time, it looked like Grace noticed her and even followed her, Raiden could only see Grace leaving the same direction the woman left, he decided to just let it be, but he couldn't stop his curiosity on who this woman was and why was she like that, so he followed, but it looked like the conversation with Grace and that woman ended because it showed Grace crying softly and the woman looking at Grace with pure hatred, the woman then left to another room, Raiden couldn't help to wonder what happened, but Grace did whisper something that Raiden heard perfectly. "Don't hate me sister…" Raiden had the urge to confront her but James came in and saw Grace, he asked her if she was fine but to Raiden's surprise she said yes and put on a sweet smile, as her tears stopped, James hugged and kissed her and led her to where everyone else was.

_**Month 9 February**_

It was time; the child was going to be born. Raiden had his senses up and stayed beside Grace no matter what and he was really worried too because James started working overtime so he may not be around when Grace will be in labour. On the 14th Grace was by herself and she was quickly cleaning the house because since today was valentine's day she wanted to clean the house so she and James could do something nice for him and she also had a gift for him, so she went upstairs to get the laundry, and as she started making her way down the stairs, her foot missed a step and she was about to fall the stairs face down, but Raiden in great panic he caught her.

"Who- Who are you?" She asked and she winced in pain, her water broke and was now going into labour. Raiden didn't have time to explain but he did assured her in one thing.

"I am your guardian angel," he said and Grace managed to smile at him.

"Just close your eyes and everything will be fine I promise" Raiden assured her and she did.

As soon as Grace opened her eyes, she was in the hospital room but the first person she saw was James. He was so worried about her that he told her how he immediately left work for her, Grace asked how long she was out, and she was out for at least 3 hours Grace didn't really remember what happened but she remembered how her guardian angel saved her but then she realized about her baby and quickly asked where her baby was, she was in panic of what happened to her baby but James calmed her down and told her with a smile that the birth was a complete success, Grace demanded to see her baby and as the nurse went to get her baby, in the corner of the room stood Raiden, unseen by all but watching the couple and smiling knowing that he completed with his mission but it still wasn't over yet.

The nurse came in with the baby in a pink blanket and handed her to Grace, both Grace and James looked at her with awe and happiness, she was finally here, their baby. Raiden walked over to the couple to look at the child and smiled, she was beautiful, like her mother.

"The baby is very healthy so that's really good, and the doctor would like to know what you'll be naming the baby" The blonde nurse said smiling sweetly at them. Grace looked at James lovingly, and James looked at her "What?" he asked a bit confused and Grace chuckled "You said you wanted to name the child so go ahead" Grace said and James's eyes lit up "Really?" he said and Grace smiled and nodded, James looked at the nurse "Her name is Annabelle."


	3. Annabelle

_**Oh my god guys I'm so sorry if this is horrible but I'm trying so please bear with me here.**_

**-20 years later-**

In the city of Vancouver, came out a woman, 5' 10", wearing a white blouse with a white scarf, black jeans and nicely low heel black boots. The wind blew across her long jet black hair that was tied to a pony tail that reached to her waist, her rosy full pink lips smiling from the fresh wind feel, her light emerald green eyes looking straight out. With a white purse bag hanging on her right arm and a coffee on her left hand.

This woman is Annabelle.

She looked at her watch and gasped, "10:30? I'm late!" Annabelle quickly started to pick up her pace to a school she works at.

"Oh! I hope Jenny won't be so upset." Annabelle said to herself as she speed walked her way, she almost bumped into a stranger who yelled at her to watch it; she turned and apologised but didn't notice another person in front of her.

She bumped into this man that she lost her balance but the man caught her before she could fall down to the hard concreate ground.

"Whoa, careful there." The man said. Annabelle took a good look at him; he was pretty tall, muscular, messy brown hair, squared face with a bit of facial hair and two piercings on his left ear.

"Um, thank you so much." She said and grabbed her purse from the ground.

"Yeah, no problem but I am pretty sorry about your coffee there ma'am." He said looking at the spilled coffee at the ground then Annabelle reacted.

"Oh no! Jenny's coffee!" Annabelle yelled out in panic

"That wasn't your coffee?" the man asked

"No, it was for my co-worker, and oh… I'm late…" Annabelle said she was in trouble now; she bit her index finger she always did that whenever she's nervous or worried.

"Where do you work and what kind of coffee was that?" the man asked

"I work at the Film Art School, it's just two blocks away from where we are right now, and that coffee was a pumpkin spice latte." Annabelle said nervously.

"Ok! You go to work so you don't have to be later than what you are right now, and I'll go get that pumpkin spice latte for your co-worker and where at the school shall I meet you at?" really surprised at this, Annabelle started to smile.

"At the back of the school to the right and it's the second class, that's where my section is the beauty class." Annabelle said

"Alright, I'll be there in less than 10 minutes! See you there!" and with that the man ran off to a different direction, this made Annabelle smile and calmed her nerves down a bit too.

'_Oh, I didn't get a chance to ask for his name… oh well, guess I'll have to ask him when he comes, but for now I have to go!' _Annabelle thought and quickly made her way to the school. She finally made her way in and started heading towards the class.

_Stay away._

Annabelle turned around but saw no one behind her "What was that?" she whispered to herself and continued to make her way.

_Don't get near._

Annabelle turned around again and again saw no one; '_Ok… this is getting spooky…'_ she thought and quickly made her way

_Annabelle._

NOPE! Ran, she ran to the class and shut the door behind her, 20 pair of eyes were on her including a pair of angry one's that belonged to Jenny, "Excuse me class." She said and turned to Annabelle and took her out, Annabelle looked around and saw no one suspious.

"Where the hell have you been?! Do you have any idea on how late you are? And where's my Pumpkin spice latte!?" she yelled at her, making Annabelle flinch a bit, Yep she was upset.

"I am so sorry! I swear I forgot to put my alarm on, and I did get your coffee but I bumped into this man and so your coffee got spilled but I promise you that that man will get you another one" Annabelle said and Jenny sighed.

"Man… you're such an idiot… you better be right that he's getting another pumpkin spice latte." She said and went back in the class; Annabelle sighed and once again looked around, '_What could have that whisper come from?'_ She thought before going in the class.

Jenny gave the lecture to the class while Annabelle showed them the basic in doing make up, and after that was done both Jenny and Annabelle let the class get to work on their own, then there was a knock at the door, Jenny went to open it to show the man that Annabelle met.

"Excuse me, I'm here to deliver a pumpkin spice latte." the man said. "Annabelle!" Jenny called out to her and she came to the door and smiled when she saw the man.

"Wow! You actually came!" Annabelle said happily

"Of course, like I said I'll be there in less than 10 minutes right?"

"Actually it's been 20 minutes." Annabelle said

"Oh…" the man said a bit embarrassed but Annabelle smiled at him, Jenny groaned and snatched her latte from the man

"Thank you very much, you can leave now and Annabelle you have some assignments to correct!" Jenny said as she took a sip

"I hope you didn't get into trouble." He said and Annabelle sighed a bit

"Well I was late and that's very irresponsible of me as a teacher well assistant teacher…" Annabelle said and glanced at Jenny who gave her a glare as if saying to get her butt in, it looked like the man noticed.

"Ok well I should leave you to your work, have a good day lady." He started to say but Annabelle stopped him, "Wait! I didn't get your name" she said and the man smiled "Tony, my name is Tony." He said. _Tony_

"My name is Annabelle, thanks for your help Tony, I hope I get to see you again" she said "Me too" he said and with that he left.

"Stop acting like a teenager and get your bum in here!" jenny called out to her, Annabelle closed the door behind her.

School hours may have been over but Annabelle still had to stay late due to late assignments the students didn't hand it and had to look over some papers that Jenny left her in charge of, she was all done this by 8pm and finally made her way out the school and back to her small apartment. It was starting to get a bit dark so Annabelle picked up her pace, '_A shower and going to be sounds real nice…' _She thought. She began to hear footsteps behind her, usually she wouldn't really care when there was other person's around the area she was but, right now it was so alone and quiet except for her and the stranger's footsteps so she turned to take a look but there was no one and it got quiet.

'_Was that my imagination?' _ Annabelle thought but continued to make her way home, then she heard it again and it was getting closer.

Annabelle ran and let out a small cry as she ran her way to her apartment. She arrived at the front and looked back to her left and right but saw no one and the footsteps were gone, she was breathing heavily but she sighed and turned to open the door but couldn't when a hand clamped her mouth and dragged her away from the door.

Annabelle struggled and tried to fend off the stranger or tries to scream but only her cries were muffled noises. The stranger dragged her to a darker area away from her apartment.

"You will never defeat the emperor." The voice hissed out at her.

"_Wait… This voice…No… It couldn't be!' _Annabelle thought and felt her tears escaping from her right eye, this couldn't be Tony. This couldn't be the same nice man she met in the morning.

"You said you wanted to see me again, well you have now and it'll be your last." He said and turned her around to face him but still had a strong grip on her. Annabelle stopped her struggling and looked at him.

She remembered how people would say that when they get so scared that their body can't move or scream or can't stop looking, that you freeze where you're standing. Well that's what was happening with Annabelle right now, the moment she faced him.

His eyes they were demonic red, his fangs were visible and looked really sharp, and his ears were pointy and his skin tone, a dark grey with some symbols on his neck and disappeared down. Annabelle felt paralyzed.

"I am sorry pretty lady, but I cannot allow you to fulfill your destiny, but I might as well make a good use of you." He said and threw Annabelle to the hard ground, she let out a pained groan, she could feel a bad bruise forming on her side, and she landed on her right arm so it felt numb.

"Such a pity to waste a good meat like you, so I won't let it go to waste… Yet." He grinned from ear to ear as he hovered on top of Annabelle.

"P-please don't do this." Annabelle softly cried out.

"Your begs won't make a difference honey, but it will excite m, so scream for me." He said and began to tear her blouse off, Annabelle began to whimper as memories of her childhood began to flood back to her, memories she thought she blocked out.

"No… no no no no no no no." Annabelle repeated silently, as the man named Tony licked her neck with his forked tongue, her smooth white creamy skin tasted really good, he couldn't wait to bite it off. He put his hands on her waist to turn her around, and stopped to look at her bare back but stopped and grinned again, her back was a canvas of scars, from cuts, whips, burns and even bite marks, Tony chuckled.

"Looks like you aren't so perfect after all eh?" he mocked her as he bit on her ear and started to crawl his hands to her chest, Annabelle's eye's went wide and began to scream as she used all her strength to get up to push him off her

"Don't touch me!" she screamed out at him as she covered herself.

"You Bitch! Stop being such a pain!" Tony yelled out and was about to hit her with his right hand that glowed a bright red, but Annabelle let out a cry and shot out her arms to him and the last thing she remembered was that everything went completely white, and then darkness.

From above the clouds, Raiden witnessed everything that happened.

"She just couldn't stay away." He said silently and sighed as he teleported himself to Annabelle's side where she laid unconscious, he took a look at Tony's body who also laid unconscious, he had a glowing white cross on his forehead but tony disappeared before Raiden could look more into it but quickly went to Annabelle's side, he grabbed her ripped blouse and covered her with it and carried her bridal style and began to walk back to her apartment, he took a look at her, '_You have grown little one, I's been too long since we last saw each other Annabelle.' _Raiden thought as he arrived to her apartment.


	4. So it Starts

**Again I am so sorry for my lack of grammar and spelling, oh my lord I keep forgetting this that I DO NOT own any of the characters other than Annabelle, Tony, Jenny, Grace, James and Angela. The other characters belong to their owners. **

_A little girl was running around a big field dancing along her way, despite the pain she goes through almost every day she always goes by the meadow to meet her friend, her first and real friend. _

_Well he was real to her anyway since everyone was convinced that she had an imaginary friend. _

_She stopped her dancing around when she saw him, a tall man, wearing a large straw hat._

Annabelle woke up and got up to quickly look around, and sighed she dreamt him again. She hadn't had another dream of him in a long time, her imaginary friend. She shook it off then realized something.

'_Huh? I'm back? But what happened? Who brought me here?' _Annabelle thought and noticed she was wearing her blouse.

"Could have that just been a bad dream?" Annabelle said to herself silently, she got up and got dressed to a plain white shirt and black leggings and her black converse, she undid her ponytail to let her long silky hair go down to all its glory all the way down a bit past down her knees, she'll put it back into a pony tail later. She made her way out her room and into the small living room beside her kitchen to make herself some coffee. She grabbed her phone and left a message saying that she couldn't come in for work.

She put her phone down and stopped as she got close to the kitchen. She saw a man. A very recognizable man

"What?" Annabelle could only say then it hit her.

This man is Raiden! Her imaginary friend Raiden!

"But… You're not real… you were just an imaginary friend, oh my! I must really be losing my marbles!" Annabelle said as she slumped down on her small couch, eyes never leaving Raiden.

Raiden could only smile and walked towards her.

"It's been a long time Annabelle." Raiden greeted her.

"You're real?" Annabelle said shocked that he talked and even sounded the same, man he still looked the same!

"Of course, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to feel uneasy on why I actually approached you." He said

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Annabelle, I think it's time for you to know the truth, about your destiny." Raiden said as he put a hand on her shoulder, Annabelle had the urge to bit her index finger.

- Somewhere else -

"Tony didn't complete his mission emperor."

"And why are you wasting your time with this mortal sorcerer?"

"Oh this is not an ordinary mortal my emperor, I can sense it her soul it is very rare and very powerful… It is very… Intoxicating…"

"… Very powerful you say? But how so? There are many warriors and beings out there who are very powerful too, how are this one any different from the others?"

"I can sense that her powers are very strong, they are stronger and powerful than the Elder Gods themselves."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"…"

"Emperor?"

"Bring her to me immediately."

"Of course."

- Back with Annabelle -

"Do you understand?" Raiden asked as he explained everything to her, about her abilities her mother and her destiny.

"I see… But… I don't remember that at all happening to me in my past, like yes I do remember the bullying and the pain I've been through but I didn't think it was that intense." Annabelle said

"That's because-"Raiden stopped himself from saying on why her childhood memories were blocked, maybe it's best that way so he decided to change the topic.

"You have unleashed your abilities last night, and that… is just the beginning." Raiden lied.

"But… I… I don't know what to say… I can't just give up on a life that I worked so hard on, why Raiden? Why didn't you just tell me when I was a child, at least I would've known that I actually had a purpose in life, I may not remember a lot about my childhood other than some memories with you and some… some were pain." Annabelle felt like she wanted to break down crying.

This wasn't easy on Raiden either but he made a promise to her, that he would watch over her and help her fulfill her destiny. "Please come with me Annabelle I promise that you're not alone in this, and it's not safe here anymore, do you trust me Annabelle?" Raiden reached his hand out to her waiting for her to take it; Annabelle looked at him and slowly began to cry.

"I trust you." She whispered as she took his hand, he pulled her towards him and hugged her; it's been years since he hugged her. "Let's go." He said and teleported her away.

He teleported her away from Canada to China somewhere near the mountains in the woods, as much as it startled Annabelle from the thunder from the teleportation she quickly admired the view.

"Where are we?" she said as she wiped her tears away.

"China, you should be safe for as long as we can hold, but I cannot stay here with you." He said and Annabelle's eye went wide and turned to him.

"You promise I wouldn't be alone on this!" Annabelle cried out.

"I will be on the watch for you but my role as the protector of Earth realm must go on, I promise I will visit you as much as I can, but remember that you will not be alone, there will be other's like you as well, they will help you fight along your side and they will protect you, they'll arrive around night, you will stay inside that hut ok?" Raiden pointed at a small hut behind them.

This didn't make it better to Annabelle, she hoped that at least Raiden would be by her side, she's scared that these others will not accept her or she'll get in their way.

"I promise I'll be back, I still have to explain what's going on to the other's and until I get more information on what's their plans from Outworld, but until then, get some rest it's been tough for you." He said and he teleported away.

Annabelle stood standing in the middle of the large open area and sighed, she made her way in the hut and opened the door, it was unlocked but she noticed a lock on the inside and locked it as she entered, she looked around, a small living room, with a couch and a small kitchen beside each other, she to her left there were some stairs, she made her way up and noticed there was only 5 rooms, she checked them out mostly 4 of them were bedrooms and one was the bathroom. She chose the last room to the left and decided to sleep there for now, she made her long hair into a pony tail that went to her waist and she looked around the room and noticed a dresser, she opened the drawer to find some neat and folded clothing in, "I guess I should've packed first before coming." Annabelle said to herself and brought out a pair of shorts and a large black shirt, and made her way to bed and got on her knees near the bed and put her hands together.

"My Lord, a lot has happened today and I do not know what to do, please help me." Annabelle began to pray and she started to glow.

"But please let these people get here safely and protect them for what is coming at us in the future." She glowed brighter.

"Protect everybody and all their love ones, give them the strength the need to get through just like I need it, please and thank you." The glowing faded away as she opened her eyes and got up then made her way in the bed under the sheets and she closed her eyes.

**Sorry for the extremely short and boring chapter, it's ok it'll get better and I don't blame you for not believing me, but until next time I hope. **


End file.
